


hidden

by agitatedstates



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Coming Out, Growing Up Together, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: “I’ll always be with you, I promised to stay by your side.”Ignis would tear the universe apart if he had to, would do anything to keep Noctis safe. He can’t be with Noct in the way he wants to be, but any way would be enough, and he’ll make sure he stays with Noctis.orpromises ignis made to noctis, and he will always stay with him
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	hidden

**Author's Note:**

> this is a piece i wrote for my first zine, trias, for the theme nature and it was written late 2018. they sent out copies earlier this year and it was nice to have it in my hands. im proud of this and i hope you all enjoy!

Ignis hasn’t been friends with Noctis for long, but he’s already decided he’s his  _ best  _ friend. Gladiolus seems nice, but Ignis prefers the stolen moments him and Noctis get when they manage to sneak away from Noct’s nanny. 

Ignis’ favourite place to hide with Noctis is the little garden hidden in the citadel. It's not large, and it’s hidden away on a high level balcony, but to a seven year old Ignis, it's the most beautiful place in the world. Ignis has always loved the feeling here, the different colours of the flowers, it’s the only place that feels like it belongs to just him and Noctis, it’s perfect to him. Surrounded by flowers of all types, creating a balcony of flora over the top of them, and as the fountain trickles in the distance, Ignis slowly reads a book to Noctis.

“- and then the princess and the prince got married, and lived happily ever after.” Ignis closes the book, as Nocti yawns from his shoulder, and he turns up to him with sleepy eyes.

“What does married mean?” Noct stares up at him, like Ignis knows all the answers in the world.

“Its when two adults promise to be together forever” Ignis is glad he has an answer, he’s always so proud of himself when he can help Noctis, and loves the look of wonder on his face as he explains things.

“When we’re adults, can you promise me we’ll be together forever?”

It’s said with such earnest that Ignis couldn’t deny him if he wanted to, but instead he just smiles real wide

“Of course. I’ll always stay with you Noct.”

Ignis doesn’t feel a moment of hesitation as he says it, and his stomach flutters a little when Noctis smiles at him. He looks like he could fall asleep on Ignis at any moment, and Ignis would be more than happy to let his friend sleep on him for a little while. He likes Noctis a lot, and he holds out his pinky and links it with Nocts. 

“I pinky-promise, i’ll always be with you.”

It’s in this moment Noct’s nanny finally finds them, and suddenly they’re running, laughter following them as they’re chased through their little garden. It’s a rare moment of escape for the little prince, and Ignis is glad to give him that. 

* * *

After the accident, Noctis doesn’t come to the garden much, and eventually stops all together. Ignis still does, now seventeen and full of responsibility, he finds some peace in this little pocket away from the world. It’s overwhelming for him, and his anxiety gets worse the longer he spends cramped inside. 

There’s something comforting about being here, in this place from his childhood. So much has changed in the ten years he’s been here, but the garden is the same, quiet and hidden, it’s beautiful and Ignis would still call the little bench he’s sitting at his favourite place in the world. It’s good to be alone, or at least he is until he hears a rustle of leaves behind him. Ignis quickly goes to hide his book, some trashy romance novel Gladio had leant him, and he isn’t sure who he expects to see. 

“I thought I’d find you here” Noct surprises him, still in his school uniform, bag slung over his shoulder. “I uhh, i’ve been looking for you”

Noctis doesn’t seek Ignis out often, and frankly he avoids him more than anything. Ignis blames it on teen angst and Ignis’ need to be overbearing, and he tries not to take it personally. Noct sits next to Ignis, hands pressed between his knees, not meeting his eyes.

“I-” Noctis hesitates, fidgeting and  _ scared,  _ and Ignis is already going through a million scenarios that could have possible made Noctis like this. “Specs, stop thinking so loud, you’re freaking me out.” 

“My apologies, Noct.” 

Ignis forgets his own anxieties tend to extend to Noctis, and despite his best efforts he can’t hide them all the time. He looks at Noctis, not making eye contact but listening, actually listening, rather than trying to solve a problem that doesn’t even exist yet. There’s silence for a while, as Noctis seems to try and find his nerve.

“I’m uh, i’m bisexual.”

Shocked isn’t the right word, but neither is surprised. Deep down, Ignis knew this, whether he realised or not. He’d known Noct for nearly his whole life, or at least the only part that mattered in Ignis’ mind.    
  
“Thank you for trusting me, Noct.” Ignis is sincere, but unsure how to approach this. Does he tell Noctis? No, he doesn’t want to make it about himself. “Are you seeing someone?” there’s a tinge of jealousy, but Ignis ignores it.

“No, no” Noct blushes, a bright red Ignis has never seen before, let alone on Noctis. “I just, I thought you would understand? And I wanted to talk to someone who wasn’t Prompto-”=

“Prompto?” Ignis has only heard vague mentions of him, but he isn’t quite sure what he has to do with it. 

“He’s bi too.” Noct actually looks at him now “I- I wanted you to know.” 

Noct looks at him, really looks at him, and Ignis envies his courage. He hasn’t even uttered the word  _ gay  _ in reference to himself to anyone, not even out loud to himself. But maybe Noctis knows, maybe this is him giving Ignis the opportunity. This garden is their place, their safe haven, it’s where Ignis  _ feels _ safe.

“Noctis-” he breathes in deep, so deep “Noct, I’m gay.” 

Noct smiles, the brightest Ignis has seen on him since they were kids. His hand is on Ignis’ knee, and Ignis is staring down at it like it has all the answers in the world. There’s a weight lifted from his chest, like all his years of hiding and repressing are gone. Suddenly there’s a shift next to him, and he feels Nocts lips to his cheek. Before he could even recognise it, it’s gone. He stares at Noct, who’s blushing harder, so red he matches the flowers around him. 

“I uh- I have to go, i’ll see ya later specs.” Noct jumps up, clearly a little embarrassed, gone as quick as he came, and Ignis’ hand is at his cheek, right where Noctis kissed him, and he’s smiling. 

* * *

Noctis’ announced engagement with Lunafreya hit Ignis hard. Deep down, Ignis knew his time with Noctis was stolen, hidden and fleeting. It’s been a beautiful year, nevertheless. Ignis lived,  _ lives _ , for nights hidden in Nocts apartment, tangled in his bed, silent kisses shared and whispers between the two of them. Moments where Ignis wakes before Noctis, watching his chest rise and fall and the way his soft hair falls into his face. 

It’s stolen moments where Noctis takes Ignis from his breaks and hides in abandoned rooms and lesser used hallways, it’s brief touches and hands held a little longer. It’s Ignis making excuses to go to see Noctis, Noct rearranging his time with Prompto and Gladio just to spend a few more moments together. Its fleeting little moments, but it’s  _ special.  _ It’s one of the only things Noct has had any control over, and it’s something that is just for Ignis, that he doesn’t have to organise or worry over. It’s gone too soon.

They’re in the garden,  _ their  _ garden, lying on the ground next to each other, the night before they have to leave for Altissia, for Noctis’  _ wedding _ . Ignis has to hand Noctis off,  _ his  _ Noctis, bring him to Altissia to marry Lunafreya, to marry someone who wasn’t him. Ignis cried in private, hidden from Noctis, not wanting to show his weakness. He knew, he knew he wouldn’t always have Noctis, that one day duty would steal Noctis from him. 

Ignis is tempted to turn his head and beg Noctis to run away from Insomnia, from Eos, to leave with him and be by themselves, if it wasn’t treason, if they wouldn’t be running their whole lives. Instead, Ignis stares at him as Noctis looks at the open sky above them, partially blocked by The Wall but there, covering them. This garden has always been home to them, safe and hidden from responsibility. 

It’s the only place Ignis feels he can hold Noctis’ hand.

“I wish it was you.”

Noct isn’t looking at him, still staring above, but Ignis sees the tears in the corners of his eyes. Lit up by the moonlight, Noct looks so beautiful like this, and it takes all of Ignis not to cry too. 

“I wish-” Noctis chokes, his grip tightens on Ignis’ hand “I wish I was marrying you, Ignis.” 

“Noctis,” Ignis doesn’t hold back the tears anymore, he turns fully to Noctis and his hands are on his face and Noct is kissing him, climbing on top and grabbing Ignis like his life depends on it. Despite the isolation, Ignis is usually hesitant to touch him like this in the citadel, but he chooses to throw caution to the wind, and wrap his arms around the prince on top of him.

“I love you.” Noct mutters it into Ignis skin, words that neither of them dare spoke in the year they’ve been whatever they are. 

“I love you so much it’s unbearable.” Ignis holds Nocts head in his hands, framed behind him with stars and the leaves “I will always love you, Noct.”

There’s a blush on Nocts face, visible just below the tears, and Ignis would do anything to make sure Noctis never cries like this again. 

“I’ll always be with you, I promised to stay by your side.”  
  
Ignis would tear the universe apart if he had to, would do anything to keep Noctis safe. He can’t be with Noct in the way he wants to be, but any way would be enough, and he’ll make sure he stays with Noctis. 

Noct looks at him, and he’s normally so reserved, so hidden, that Ignis isnt used to seeing him so vulnerable. Ignis can read him better than most, but this is raw, and all he sees is fear in his eyes. 

“I don’t want to lose… this. Any of it.” Noct hides in Ignis’ neck mumbling the rest 

“I don’t want to go, Iggy.”

Noct cries into the crease between Ignis neck and shoulder, and Ignis holds him in their little garden, hidden from the world. They don’t realise it’s the last time they’ll be here, they don’t know that the future holds a terrible fate for them and those they love. That Noctis’ life is intertwined with tragedy and pain, but Ignis and Noct are always together, always connected. Their one constant is each other, and they don’t need a beautiful garden tucked away from the world to be together.

* * *

Ignis isn’t used to the way the sound has changed since Noctis returned from the crystal, he notices the rustle of baby trees and birds chirping more than he did before he left Insomnia, and it’s almost as overwhelming as it is  _ beautiful _ . It’s been two years since Noctis brought back the dawn, and slowly, so slowly, the world has been rebuilding, starting from Insomnia and spreading out. Noctis never stops, and it’s a reversal of their earlier years, where Noct would spirit Ignis away to secret places in the citadel for those rare moments alone, hidden from prying eyes, but now it’s Ignis trying to make sure Noctis does run himself into the ground. 

“I had ten years to rest, I can manage a couple days” 

It’s always accompanied by a small chuckle, a wink so obvious it’s practically audible, but Ignis doesn't miss the waver in his voice, the exhaustion seeping through into everything he says. All Ignis wants to do is pull Noct away from the noise and the chaos and just let him  _ rest. _

~~~   
  


Noctis has a secret project, and Ignis knows he’s hiding something but he’s not sure what. Noctis never really developed any subtlety, and Prompto's spluttering about “ _what secret? there's no secret? iggy, you’re imagining things. pft, secrets?”_ solidified the fact Noct was hiding something. 

Ignis isn’t hurt, far from it, they don’t have to hide anything anymore, not really, so he doesn’t mind some things being kept from him. But it does make him  _ curious _ . Ignis has never dealt well with curiosity, he blames it on his need to be organised, for things to be in their place, and loose threads just create too much chaos. 

At first it’s whispers of Prompto and Gladio conspiring, about  _ work _ being done, but the phrase is so ambiguous that it’s more frustrating than helpful. Noctis is never where Ignis expects him to be, and it’s been a struggle to find him during the day for the past few weeks, and he always smells a little like dirt when he comes into their shared room at the end of the night, and it’s taking almost all of Ignis’ willpower to not snap and force it out of Noctis. 

It’s been almost a month of this slow torture before Ignis  _ actually _ snaps. Noct is reading aloud to him, some cheesy romance novel taken from Gladios personal library, slowly scratching at Ignis’ scalp. It’s supposed to be calming, and it usually is, but the lingering smell of nature and dirt, and the feel of it beneath Noctis’ fingernails that makes Ignis shoot up and away from Noct, turning himself to face him. There’s a thud as the book hits the floor and a curse.

“Six, Iggy! You scared me.” Noct sounds sheepish, like he just caught out doing something wrong. “Are you okay?”

“Will you tell me where the bloody hell you are all day? And why do you smell like  _ dirt _ ?”

Noctis stutters, almost insulted but what could be considered an accusation if it came from anyone else, but he eventually starts to make actual intelligible words.

“Am I really that obvious?” Ignis huffs as a response, and Noctis lets out a small laugh “how long have you been trying to work it out?”

“A month.” Ignis is pouting, he knows he’s pouting, but he still hasn’t figured out exactly what’s going on.

“Must have killed you not knowing that long.” Ignis can practically hear the smirk, and it does nothing to help his souring mood. “I was going to show you when it was done, but if you really can’t wait that long, i’ll show you tomorrow.” 

It’s enough to appease Ignis for now, who slinks his way back under Nocts arm. He receives a kiss on the top of his head for his troubles, and with a tilt of his head he gets a kiss on his lips too. 

“Take the rest of the day off too.” Ignis mumbles against Nocts lips and he laughs.

“That’s rich coming from you, mr workahol-” the end of his sentence tapers off as Ignis lips wander down his neck. “Actually, you make a compelling argument.”

There’s a chuckle before Ignis nibbles at the junction between his neck and shoulder, and Noct wonders how he could ever leave this bed.

~~~

Noctis leads Ignis around the citadel, on a balcony somewhere if Ignis were to hazard a guess, and he’s confused when he hears running water and the rustling of leaves. It smells like his childhood, a memory he can’t quite place, but Ignis feels Nocts hand tighten as he leads him a little further.

“I don’t know why I ever thought I could hide this.” Noctis seems nervous, and Ignis is led closer to the running water. He thinks it’s a fountain. 

“You never could hide anything from me for long” 

Ignis says it fondly and Noct grabs both his hands and leads him to a bench. Normally Ignis wouldn’t appreciate the guidance, but the area is new and he doesn’t want to ruin whatever Nocts surprise is. He’s still confused, but Noct starts to speak.

“Something felt wrong, when we were rebuilding, at first I thought it was just comparing it to before, or being picky. I didn’t realise how much I missed our little garden, until I remembered it, and suddenly all I wanted was to bring it back.”

It’s the way he says  _ our garden  _ that cause Ignis to connect the dots, and he lets out a little gasp as he realises what Noctis has been doing. 

“Noct-”

“I wanted it to be as close as it could be to the old one, but it’s so hard to find flowers, and Prom and Gladio and I spent weeks planting things, and it’s a miracle nothing has died yet, and I wanted it to be perfect for you-” 

Ignis lays a hand on Noctis’ thigh, and it seems to calm him down. Noct has gotten better about discussing his feelings, but it doesn’t stop him from rambling, from stumbling a little and getting lost, so the weight of the hand grounds him, brings him back on track. 

Ignis hears a rustle of clothes and Noctis moves away from his side, and he’s suddenly in front of him, almost like he’s kneeling.

“Ignis-”

“Noct.”

“Don’t interrupt me,” Noctis laughs, exasperated but happy, and Ignis hears him shuffle himself again, like he’s nervous.

“I love you, I love you so much I can’t think, I had a whole speech ready but I looked at you and everything just-” Noct flails a little, Ignis can feel the wind from the movement and hear the crease of fabric, and he cant help but laugh a little. 

“You’re not allowed to laugh at me while i’m proposing to you” Ignis suddenly gasps, but Noct keeps going, as if he didn’t just drop one of the biggest bombshells of Ignis’ life 

“I love you so much it hurts my brain, and you still think I’m worth being around, despite the time you saw me vomit on the marshal when I was seven. I wanted to wait till the garden was done, but I’m as impatient as you, and I want you by my side for the rest of my life, just like you promised when we were kids, I uh-” 

Noctis seems to have lost his nerve at the end, unless Ignis is interpreting his stalling and fidgeting wrong, but suddenly there’s a weight on his knee and Nocts hand on his.

“Ignis, will you marry me?”

Ignis’ heart stops, and for a moment he thinks the world is ending, that this is where he dies, with Noctis in front of him. He’d never even allowed himself to dream that this could happen, that he’d get to be with Noctis like this, in any public way, but he’s starting to think every sacrifice he ever made was so he could have this moment. Ignis is nodding furiously, reaching for Nocts face as tears stream down his face, because gods he’s so  _ happy _ . 

“Yes, oh my gods Noctis  _ yes! _ ” 

Ignis’ arms are wrapped around Noctis the moment the engagement ring is on his finger, and the cool metal feels so  _ good,  _ and Ignis has never felt so loved in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! You can find me on twitter at pitiossruins!


End file.
